This project will compare the effect of an innovative approach to dealing with intravenous drug users (IVDUs) not in treatment to the standard Center for Disease Control (CDC) protocol. There will be random assignment of IVDUs to the two different conditions. The dependent variables will be change in high risk behavior for Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection, and propensity to enter drug treatment. This project will also conduct "Safety-Net" parties for potential sex partners of IVDUs. We will develop culturally-relevant materials and procedures for assisting Alaskan Natives to learn to negotiate with their sex partners concerning issues of condom use and safer sex practices. This project will estimate the size of the population of IVDUs in Anchorage Alaska through the use of multiple recapture models. We will also estimate the prevalence of HIV seropositivity among IVDUs not in treatment in Anchorage Alaska.